Love
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Mencintai tidak butuh alasan. Mencintai tidak mengenal waktu. Mencintai berarti harus siap berkorban. Mencintai berarti saling percaya bahwa ada hari untuk kita bahagia bersama.
1. Prolog

**~Love~**

**Prolog**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by C.M.A

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata...

Benang merah takdir yang mengikat mereka telah mempertemukan empat orang tersebut di Konoha Gakuen.

Saat luka Sakura menemui penawarnya, ia dihadapkan kembali dengan Onyx yang selalu menghantui harinya. Sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi ia melepaskan diri dari ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Bahkan Naruto yang telah berhasil menarik Sakura dari jeratan masa lalunya tidak bisa berkutik saat emerald itu berpaling darinya. Sementara itu sang Onyx yang terluka begitu dalam, hanya bisa melepas Sakura dengan caranya dan berharap ametis yang lembut itu bisa mengobati luka-lukanya.

Semua saling mengejar, mengelak, dan melukai. Namun saat semuanya semakin jauh dari imaji, akankah seseorang menyerah dan memutus benangnya? Melepaskan diri dari harapan yang tidak akan pernah tergapai.


	2. Di tepi Sungai Meguro

Sepasang emerald itu memandang air sungai yang berkilauan karena memantulkan cahaya matahari sore. Tangannya memelintir rumput yang ada di dekat tangannya sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tapi gadis itu belum ingin beranjak dari sana sebelum malam datang. Selalu begitu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Bedanya, kali ini ia menunggu orang yang berbeda. Orang yang tanpa ia sadari sudah mencuri hatinya dengan kelakuan konyolnya. Sayang, ia terlambat meyadari dan sekarang orang itu juga pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh di pematang sungai dan menatap langit sore yang terpercik warna lembayung senja. Matanya memejam tatkala angin yang lembut bertiup ke arahnya, membelai helaian pink rambutnya.

Lama ia terpejam sebelum membuka matanya lagi. Begitu mendapati tak ada hal aneh yang muncul, ia mendengus dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair dengan kasar. Ditatapnya sekali lagi air sungai dibawahnya dan menghela napas berat.

Mungkin bukan hari ini.

Segaris senyum terkembang di wajah gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Tak apalah jika orang itu tidak datang hari ini. Sakura masih akan menunggunya besok, lusa, dan besoknya lagi.

Ya. Mungkin lain hari.

.

.

* * *

**~Love~**

**Di tepi Sungai Meguro***

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by C.M.A

* * *

Sambil membaca tulisan di kertas yang digenggamnya, mata Iruka mencari-cari salah seorang muridnya yang berambut pirang jabrik.

"Hei, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Yang dicari ternyata sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya, si indigo Hinata dan Sasuke, si pemuda raven. Iruka perhatikan, mereka memang sangat dekat sejak tahun ajaran baru.

"Apa, Iruka-sensei?" teriak Naruto dari kursinya. Iruka hanya melambaikan tangan, memintanya mendekat.

Iruka melihat Naruto bicara sebentar pada Hinata dan Sasuke sebelum datang menghampirinya. Mata biru jernihnya menatap Iruka bingung.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Iruka sambil menatap Hinata dan Sasuke yang meneruskan obrolan mereka.

"Kami hanya mengobrol. Rencananya kami mau main ke rumah Hinata. Kenapa?"

"Umm." Iruka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Begini… semester baru sudah berjalan 3 bulan. Tapi ada satu murid yang belum pernah sekali pun masuk."

"Hah?" alis Naruto mengerut. "Oh… jadi itu sebabnya kursi yang di pojok selalu kosong." Ujarnya kemudian.

Iruka mengangguk dan menyodorkan kertas di tangannya pada Naruto. "Ini data murid yang belum pernah datang itu."

Naruto membacanya sekilas, wajahnya kembali mendongak menatap sensei-nya. "Lalu, untuk apa sensei memberitahukannya padaku?"

Dan saat itulah Iruka nyengir lebar. Naruto langsung cemberut begitu sadar dirinya hanya akan diperalat oleh Iruka.

"Bisakah kamu pergi dan membujuknya untuk ke sekolah?" Iruka menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Ini kan tugas pak guru!" protes Naruto cepat. "Lagipula kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Shikamaru yang ketua kelas?"

"Ya-yah… Naruto… kau kan tahu sendiri pak guru juga punya banyak kerjaan. Dan Shikamaru mana mungkin mau melakukan ini. Ayolah Naruto… bantu bapak sekali ini lagiii saja. Ya?" Iruka makin keras memohon.

Naruto—yang sama sekali tak tega mengabaikan orang—akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan Iruka. Apalagi dengan ditambah iming-iming traktiran ramen di Ichiraku, Naruto akhirnya membulatkan keputusan untuk pergi menemui murid itu dan bukannya ikut pergi dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ya. Naruto memang siswa paling baik yang dimiliki Iruka. Dia rajin dan bersemangat, meski tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal akademik. Selama ini nilainya selalu selamat karena bantuan Hinata. Setiap kali Iruka meminta bantuannya, pasti Naruto tidak akan pernah menolak. Hanya sayang, Naruto terlalu polos. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau alasan Iruka hanya bohong belaka. Yang sebenarnya adalah Iruka terpaksa mentraktir semua guru karena kalah dalam taruhan pacuan kuda kemarin malam. Jangankan membayari ramen yang ia iming-imingi—apalagi dengan porsi makan Naruto yang seperti seekor kuda—ia bahkan tak yakin esok hari masih bisa makan dengan layak. Tapi setidaknya Iruka berjanji tidak akan memberikan nilai merah di rapor bocah itu saat pembagian rapor nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-kun!" Hinata melambai dari dalam _shinkansen_ dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

"Besok jangan lupa bawa bekal yang banyak lagi ya Hinata! Masakanmu sangat enak!"

Si gadis indigo bersemu mendengar pujian Naruto. Dengan gugup ia mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam seperti manekin. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena Naruto seenaknya memutuskan tidak jadi ikut.

"Ah… itu. Iruka-sensei memintaku menemui seorang murid. Rupanya dia teman sekelas kita yang belum pernah seharipun masuk sekolah." Kata Naruto menjelaskan. "Maaf ya Sasuke."

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya. "Hn." Setidaknya Naruto sadar kalau ia sedang marah padanya. Kalau bocah _blonde_ itu tidak minta maaf, bisa dipastikan Sasuke tidak akan membukakan pintu _flat _mereka saat Naruto pulang nanti.

Suara petugas stasiun terdengar bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu _shinkansen_ itu. Sekali lagi Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan Sasuke sebelum mundur dan mencari kursi untuk duduk. Ia harus menunggu kereta lain datang yang akan mengantarnya ke stasiun tujuan.

.

.

.

"Anda mau ke mana Nona Haruno?" Kepala pelayan—yang merangkap asisten pribadi ibunya—menegur Sakura saat ia sedang mengganti sandal rumahnya dengan sepatu di dekat pintu.

"Main." Jawab Sakura pendek. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menatap Shizune.

"Tapi Nyonya berpesan kalau Anda tidak boleh pergi main."

Sakura sudah selesai memakai sepatunya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, ia berbalik dan menatap Shizune tajam. "Terserahlah." Lalu ia membuka pintu dan membantingnya keras di depan wajah Shizune yang terlambat menarik tangan nonanya.

"Lagi-lagi…" Shizune mendesah sambil membungkuk dan merapikan sendal yang tadi dilempar Sakura dengan sembarangan. "Seharusnya Nyonya membiarkan aku untuk memukulnya. Mungkin dengan begitu ia mau mendengarkanku."

Sementara itu di luar, Sakura yang sudah siap pergi ke tempat temannya—Yamanaka Ino—dengan pakaian super trendi lengkap dengan sabuk duri yang melilit pinggang rampingnya, sibuk menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan kepala _headset_ yang tersambung ke Ipod miliknya. Sambil bersenandung rendah, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya, mengabaikan sapaan beberapa pelayan dan tukang kebun yang sedang merapikan taman mawar milik ibunya. Dipinggulnya, terayun-ayun sebuah bola kristal kecil yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Sakura mengayunkan tangan tak sabar begitu ia sampai di depan gerbang. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, pintu gerbang itu bergeming, tak bergerak seinci pun.

"Hei! Buka gerbangnya!" Hardik Sakura pada penjaga gerbang yang ada di dalam pos penjaga. Sepertinya petugas itu sedang bicara dengan seseorang lewat interkom sehingga tidak menggubrisnya. Dengan kesal Sakura mendekat dan menggedor-gedor kaca pos penjaga itu.

"Nona Haruno!" penjaga itu tergagap begitu melihat siapa yang memukuli kaca pos-nya dengan brutal.

"Ya, ini aku." Sahut Sakura galak. "Sekarang buka gerbangnya!"

"Ah… _ano…_" si penjaga terlihat bingung. Sakura mengerutkan alis melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu… tadi ada orang yang memaksa ingin masuk dan bertemu dengan Nona. Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau harus membuat janji dulu sebelum bertemu."

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Katanya ia datang dari Konoha Gakuen."

Alis Sakura semakin mengerut. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia sepertinya anak sekolahan. Memakai seragam SMA. Rambutnya pirang jabrik, matanya berwarna biru…" samar-samar, Sakura seperti mengenali orang itu. Ya. Ia tahu ia pernah bertemu ornag dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Benaknya sibuk berpikir, siapa gerangan orang itu. Dan saat Sakura tinggal sedikit lagi mengingat orang itu, si penjaga gerbang menyebutkan satu nama yang langsung membangkitkan ingatannya. "Katanya namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi tenang saja Nona, aku sudah mengurusnya."

Emerald itu terbelalak seketika. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju pintu gerbang sambil berteriak-teriak, "Cepat buka gerbangnya!"

"A-apa?"

"Buka gerbangnya!" ulang Sakura tak sabar.

"Ba-baik!"

Pintu gerbang itu terbuka, mengayun perlahan. Tapi Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar langsung melesat keluar tanpa menunggu gerbang itu terbuka sempurna. Ia sibuk memikirkan hal lain yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

_Akhirnya… akhirnya…_

"NARUTO!"

Sakura langsung meneriakkan nama itu. Nama orang yang selalu ditunggunya di tepi Sungai Meguro selama setahun terakhir. Dan saat biru jernih itu bertemu dengan emerald-nya, sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah si gadis musim semi.

"Sa…kura?"

.

.

.

**Setahun lalu…**

"Sstt… Sakura, lihat! Cowok itu melihat ke arahmu terus."

"Huh? Cowok yang memakai _scarf_ merah itu?"

"Iya!"

"Cih. Aku tidak tertarik." Balas Sakura acuh sambil meniup permen karet dalam mulutnya, membuatnya menggembung besar kemudian pecah.

"Kenapa?!" temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya meloncat turun dari atas besi palang dan menatap Sakura tidak percaya. "Kamu sudah hampir sebulan ini tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa! Kamu sakit ya? Apa tidak bisa melihat cowok keren lagi?"

"Diamlah Ino." Sakura membuka permen karet lain. "Kalau aku mau, aku bisa dapatkan cowok mana pun. Kau tidak usah mengurusiku." Ia melempar permen karet itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Temannya yang memiliki rambut pirang platina itu hanya bisa mendengus. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti _Miss Boys-Killer._" Ino naik kembali ke atas besi palang. "Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa aneh denganmu. Biasanya kau tidak pernah sendiri dalam waktu selama ini."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya menurutmu mengapa aku bersama dengan mereka?" Ino tahu siapa yang Sakura maksud dengan 'mereka'—mantan pacar Sakura yang tidak terhitung banyaknya.

"Karena mereka… keren? Mm… dan kaya?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi karena mendengar jawaban temannya. "Bukan."

"Lalu apa?" raut bingung tampak di wajah cantik Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuh waktu saja."

Hening sebentar sebelum Ino menyahut. "Karena 'dia' ya?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia tidak tahu kalau temannya bisa mengatakan hal itu. "Bukan."

"Hahahaha…" Ino tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura, membuat temannya jengkel dan mencubit keras lengan atas Ino. "_AWWWWW!"_

"Berhenti tertawa atau kudorong kau sampai jatuh." Gertak Sakura.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah akibat cubitan maut Sakura. "Kau jahat." Gerutunya. Sakura tidak merespon dan hanya diam menatap keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka sambil membuat balon dari permen karetnya. "Kau tahu Sakura? Kau itu bodoh." Kali ini Sakura menoleh. Ino tidak lagi memasang wajah genitnya yang biasa, ia berwajah serius. Sakura tidak berniat menanyakan maksud ucapan Ino tapi gadis itu sendiri sudah meneruskan. "Berhenti melukai hatimu sendiri. Kamu bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik dengan melupakannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Hah." Ino mendengus mengejek. "Aku ini sudah berteman denganmu sejak kita masih main boneka-bonekaan sampai sekarang kita bermain dengan cowok-cowok. Aku tahu semua tentangmu."

Kunyahan Sakura melambat dan tatapannya menuju ke tanah. Tiba-tiba saja permen karet di mulutnya terasa seperti karet sungguhan dan terasa pahit.

"Ada banyak cowok di luar sana Sakura. Untuk apa kamu mengharapkan orang yang sudah mati?"

"Dia belum mati!" sergah Sakura cepat.

"Tapi sudah berapa lama dia menghilang?!" balas Ino sengit. "Apa bukan mati namanya kalau begitu?"

Sakura tahu ia sudah terpojok. Makanya ia memalingkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan mata Ino yang sepertinya masih ingin menceramahinya. "Carilah orang lain. Aku bersedia membantumu."

Sakura tidak tahan mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sebelum meloncat turun dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ino.

"Sakura! Hei Sakura!" Ia mendengar Ino memanggilnya dari belakang, tapi Sakura enggan menoleh. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit saat Ino melemparkan semua kenyataan itu ke depan wajahnya.

Dengan langkah berderap Sakura meninggalkan daerah yang terkenal sebagai tempat _hang-out _-nya anak muda itu tanpa peduli ia sudah menabrak banyak bahu orang. Kaki-kakinya bergerak menuju satu tempat di mana ia merasa tenang. Sungai Meguro.

Dan saat itulah ia pertama bertemu dengan orang itu. Si Alien Pirang bermata biru.

.

.

.

"Kamu! Hei!"

_Dasar Ino sok tahu! Memangnya dia mengerti apa tentang aku?! _Sakura menyusut air mata di sudut matanya dengan kasar. _Memangnya tahu apa dia soal '_ia'?!_ dia tidak tahu apa-apa!_

"Hei Nona!"

Sakura masih saja mengomel dan mengutuk dalam hati tanpa menyadari panggilan seorang pemuda dari arah belakang. Kakinya bergerak semakin cepat, nyaris berlari, ia hanya ingin segera sampai ke tepi Sungai Meguro agar ia bisa menangis sepuasnya di sana. Sementara itu pemuda yang mengejarnya juga mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei!"

"LEPAS!"

Orang itu tersentak kaget saat didapatinya emerald itu berkaca-kaca. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah menahan tangis dan sekarang segaris bening turun menuju dagunya.

Dengan kasar Sakura mengusap pipinya dan menyalak galak pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa?!" ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu dan mengusap-usapnya ke rok seakan pemuda itu menularkan penyakit. Tentu saja tingkah Sakura membuat pemuda itu sedikit keki.

"Ini, tadi kamu menjatuhkan ini." Pemuda itu mengulukan botol kecil yang seharusnya tergantung di ikat pinggang Sakura. Botol kristal berukir itu berisi pasir warna dan sepasang burung kertas dalam ukuran mini. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Sakura menyambar botol itu dan langsung meninggalkan si pemuda yang kebingungan.

Tiba di tepi Sungai Meguro, Sakura sudah tidak merasa terlalu sesak lagi. Mungkin karena ia sudah membentak pemuda tadi sehingga setengah perasaan kesalnya sudah tersalurkan. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura merasa sangat nelangsa hingga ia hanya duduk di pematang sungai sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

Dan mulai menangis.

Ya. Sakura memang terkenal sebagai ratunya para cewek yang terkenal angkuh dan jadi pujaan laki-laki. Ia bisa saja menunjuk seorang cowok dan _voila! _Cowok itu akan patuh padanya seperti seekor anjing. Dan saat ia sudah bosan, ia akan meninggalkan cowok itu tanpa ragu. Ia memang sangat dingin. Tak pernah sekalipun ia membiarkan orang tak dikenal mendekatinya dalam radius 2 meter.

Tapi itu semua hanya di bagian luar. Sedangkan Ino, yang sudah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Sakura, sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan temannya itu. Dengan keras kepalanya, Sakura selalu menolak setiap bentuk simpati dan kasih sayang yang ditawarkan semua cowok padanya. Ia hanya ingin semua cowok itu mengikuti aturannya, bukan malah mendiktenya. Sebenarnya, Sakura juga ingin menemukan orang lain yang bisa ia cintai. Tapi tak pernah ada, dan tak pernah bisa. Kalaupun ada, butuh banyak waktu bagi Sakura untuk mulai menerima orang itu sebagai pengganti 'dia' yang sudah berkerak di dasar hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ia tidak yakin ada cowok yang bisa melakukannya.

Di tepi Sungai Meguro inilah Sakura bisa melepas topengnya dan menangis. Menangis untuk dirinya, untuk mengeluarkan sedikit beban karena hatinya yang sudah terlalu lelah.

Didekapnya erat botol kristal kecil tadi ke dada. Botol itu adalah hadiah kecil dari'nya' yang selalu Sakura bawa ke manapun dirinya pergi. Baginya, hanya hadiah ini yang menjadi penghubung dirinya dengan dia. Dan penghubung tipis ini sekarang sudah tidak terlalu banyak membantu Sakura dalam mengatasi kerinduannya.

"_Aitakatta…"_ lirihnya dalam tangis.

Sakura terus menangis di tepi sungai itu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada sepasang biru yang jernih menatapnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Umh…" Sakura merasa kepalanya pusing sekali. Dengan kepalan tangan ia menggosok matanya yang terasa lengket oleh air mata.

"Sudah bangun?"

Seketika, Sakura memukul apapun—atau siapapun yang ada di depannya. Sontak aksi Sakura mengejutkan orang yang sedang menggendong Sakura di punggungnya itu dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh terduduk setelah orang itu tak berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Sakura masih memukuli orang itu juga. "Lepaskan aku! Dasar mesuuummm!"

"Aw! Aw! Aw!" Orang itu menghindar, menjauh dari rentang pukulan Sakura yang lumayan menyakitkan. Ia bahkan sudah merasakan kepalanya sedikit benjol. "Hei! Ini aku!"

Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menatap orang di hadapannya. Cowok. Dia tidak kenal. Langsung saja Sakura kembali memukuli orang itu sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Dasar cowok mesum! Rasakan ini!" Sakura menginjak-injak cowok yang pasrah saja di bawah kakinya.

"Aw! Nona! Ini aku! Aku yang tadi mengembalikan barangmu! ADUH!" Orang itu mengaduh kencang karena Sakura menendang tulang keringnya.

Sakura berhenti lagi dan menatap cowok yang sedang memeluk kakinya sendiri itu. Kepalanya memutar kemudian, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa dimintai tolong. Nihil. Tidak ada orang lain di jalan tepi sungai itu. Ia akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada cowok itu dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau menggendongku?!"

Cowok itu—Naruto, masih sibuk mengusap-usap kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Tadi kamu ketiduran di tepi sungai setelah menangis. Lalu ada polisi patroli yang lewat. Ia kira aku pacarmu dan kita sedang bertengkar. Makanya dia menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang."

Alis Sakura mengerut. Apa tadi cowok itu bilang kalau dirinya ketiduran setelah menangis? Dia tahu Sakura habis menangis? "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Sakura mencoba mengabaikan bagian yang memalukan dan kembali menginterogasi Naruto. Membayangkan tubuhnya diraba-raba oleh cowok yang—err, aneh di depannya ini membuat Sakura merinding. Dari sekian banyak jenis cowok yang Sakura kencani, jenis seperti Naruto inilah yang paling ia hindari. Cowok urakan yang terlihat bodoh—dan mesum. Meski begitu mata birunya cukup mencolok dan mengundang perhatian, plus rambut pirang jabriknya.

Naruto bangkit dan menunjuk mata sebelah kirinya yang terlihat agak memar. "Nih, lihat." Naruto memajukan lagi wajahnya sedikit agar Sakura bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Ini karena kamu menonjokku saat mencoba membangunkanmu! Kamu ini wanita bukan sih? Tenagamu besar sekali."

DUAK!

Satu tendangan lain di tulang kering Naruto dan cowok itu jatuh lagi ke atas tanah.

"Awwwwwwww!" ringis Naruto kesakitan.

"Rasakan!" Sakura menyumpah dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sakit kepalanya muncul kembali. Sakura memang memiliki migrain yang suka kambuh seenaknya. Saat migrain itu menyerang, Sakura bisa saja pingsan saking sakitnya. Seperti sekarang. Untung saja ada Naruto yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara Naruto. Tapi Sakura memilih memejamkan mata dan bersandar di tubuh Naruto agar tidak merosot ke tanah.

Naruto yang panik melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura dan menarik tubuh itu agar tegak. "Apa kepalamu sakit? Sakit ya?" Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meremas _jersey_ yang Naruto gunakan. Cepat-cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya agar Sakura menghadap punggungnya. "Ayo, berpegangan padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Tak seperti tadi, saat Sakura menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun, sekarang gadis itu hanya menurut dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher cowok itu. "Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya menunjuk ke depan dengan satu jari dan Naruto mulai berjalan. Sakura sendiri sedang kepayahan menekan rasa sakit di kepala sebelah kirinya sehingga hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Naruto.

Samar-samar Sakura mencium aroma aneh dari tubuh cowok itu. Aroma ramen dari kedai dekat tempatnya biasa nongkrong.

"Cih." Desisnya.

"Kenapa?" ia merasa Naruto sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan kau terakhir mandi? Kenapa kau bau ramen?"

"Oooh." Naruto berhenti dan menyentak tubuh Sakura sedikit untuk membenarkan posisinya yang sedikit merosot. "Aku sedang kerja _part_-_time_ di kedai ramen dekat tempatmu nongkrong tadi." Jawabnya. "Aku sering melihatmu duduk-duduk di sana dengan temanmu."

"Ternyata kau juga seorang stalker ya?"

"Tapi tadi sepertinya kalian bertengkar ya?" Naruto mengabaikan tuduhan Sakura dan malah bertanya. "Aku melihatmu berlari meniggalkannya padahal ia berteriak-teriak memanggilmu." Sakura jadi teringat lagi dengan suara Ino yang berteriak memanggilnya. "Kamu lalu menjatuhkan botol kecil tadi saat bertabrakan dengan seorang bapak-bapak. Jadi aku memungutnya dan mengejarmu." Sakura masih diam saja meski sekarang matanya sudah membuka sedikit. Migrain itu teratasi sementara. "Dan tahunya kamu menangis."

Sakura tertertegun dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu menangis? Apa karena temanmu menjahatimu? Ah. Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau kamu menangis sampai sesenggukan di tepi sungai tadi hanya karena temanmu."

_Sial! Dia melihatnya!_ "Belok kiri." Sakura menggeram sambil menunjuk ke jalan sebelah kiri begitu mereka tiba di pertigaan.

"Kau tahu, cewek menangis sendirian di tepi sungai itu berbahaya. Untung saja tidak ada yang mencelakaimu. Tapi memangnya ada masalah apa sampai-sampai membuatmu menangis begitu?"

Sakura baru bertemu Naruto kurang dari setengah jam, dan cowok itu sudah mengoceh seperti kereta api. Aneh sekali Naruto itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara sesantai itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya? Tapi rasanya lebih aneh Sakura yang tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyumpal mulut cowok itu karena menanyakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Naruto mencoba melihat ke belakang, tapi tangan Sakura langsung memutar wajahnya kembali menghadap ke depan. "Aduh!"

"Lihat saja ke depan." Sahut Sakura datar.

"Tapi ya, kalau menurutku," Sakura memutar mata, tidak percaya Naruto masih mau mengoceh juga. "Tidak baik kamu mengabaikan temanmu. Coba kau periksa ponselmu. Mungkin saja temanmu itu mencoba menghubungimu sejak tadi."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih?!" Sakura akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. "Memangnya itu urusanmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kanan atau kiri?"

"Kanan." Jawab Sakura dengan gigi bergemertak.

Naruto berbelok. "Yah, aku hanya tidak tahan saja melihat orang yang menyia-nyiakan temannya. Nona, asal kamu tahu, tidak seperti cinta, persahabatan itu untuk seumur hidup."

Sakura terdiam tidak bisa membalas kata-kata cowok di depannya. Hanya dengan sebaris kata itu, Sakura langsung merasakan perasaan bersalah pada Ino. Hebat sekali bagaimana cara Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa terkesan menggurui. Biasanya itu karena memang hal yang diucapkan dipercayai sendiri oleh yang mengatakan, bukan hanya asal bicara.

"Jadi besok berbaikanlah dengannya lalu datang ke kedai ramen tempatku bekerja. Kalian akan aku traktir ramen. Tapi satu porsi saja loh ya." Sakura mendengar cowok itu tertawa. Kedengarannya tawa itu sangat lepas seolah ia sedang bercanda dengan kawan lama, bukannya cewek yang sudah menghajarnya.

Untuk sesaat, selapis bening menyelimuti emerald itu lagi. "Jadi, menurutmu tidak ada cinta yang bertahan untuk seumur hidup?" bisiknya.

Hening sebentar sebelum Naruto kembali bicara. "Haha. Aku mungkin bodoh karena menyarankan sesuatu yang belum aku tahu pasti, tapi begitulah menurutku. Mungkin hanya cinta orang tua pada anaknya saja yang tidak pernah berubah selamanya." Bayangan kedua orang tua Sakura terlintas di benaknya. _Hah! Yang benar saja!_ Ia berdecak dalam hati. "Tapi kalau semisalnya memang ada cinta yang lebih hebat dari persahabatan, aku ingin tahu."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, setetes air mata itu jatuh ke atas pipinya yang terasa menghangat di tengah udara malam musim panas. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa dadanya kembali sesak.

"Hei, turunkan aku." Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Eh? Memangnya yang mana rumahmu?" tanya cowok itu.

"Sudah turunkan saja." Akhirnya Naruto menurut dan menurunkan tubuh Sakura dengan perlahan. "Rumahku sudah cukup dekat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku antarkan sampai rumah. Sudah cukup malam sekarang." Wajah di depan Sakura terlihat ragu.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa melawan kalau ada orang jahat?" tantang Sakura. Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya dan memasang cengiran.

"Kamu sepertinya lebih kuat dari cowok."

"Kalau sudah mengerti, sana pergi." Sakura mendorong punggung Naruto berlawanan arah.

"Baik, baik…" Naruto menurut. "Tapi besok jangan lupa ya, datang ke tempatku bekerja. Ramennya sangat enak loh." Katanya berpromosi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ck. Pergi sekarang sebelum kau kutimpuk!" ancam Sakura sambil bergerak seolah akan mencopot sepatunya.

"Kau galak sekali Nona." Naruto meloncat menjauh. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura mengerutkan alis sekilas. "Lain kali saja kenalannya."

"Hmm." Naruto kelihatan tidak puas tapi ia mengagguk saja. "Oke, sampai jumpa kalau begitu." Ia melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan menuju arah yang tadi mereka lewati.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana. Mencoba mencerna keanehan yang baru saja dialaminya. Sejak kapan ia mengizinkan dirinya berada begitu dekat dengan sembarang cowok? Belum lagi yang aneh dan cerewet seperti Naruto? Dan saat itulah, saat Sakura menatap Naruto di kejauhan, ia menyadari cowok itu berjalan terpincang-pincang. Pasti kakinya sakit karena tendangannya. Tapi cowok itu memaksakan diri untuk menggendong dan mengantarnya sampai sejauh ini tanpa protes kakinya sakit.

"Dasar aneh…"

.

.

.

Sakura tahu. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ada satu sudut yang sudah sejak lama ia kunci. Sudut terdalam yang tidak pernah ia biarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya. Itu adalah tempat ia mengunci semua ingatan tentang'nya'. Ia menguncinya begitu rapat sehingga ia tidak bisa melupakan orang itu. Namun jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya juga, ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu hal yang salah. Kadang, sebuah suara berkata di pikirannya '_Sakura, sudah cukup. Kamu sudah buktikan kamu sudah menunggunya sampai sekarang. Kamu tidak akan disalahkan jika memutuskan untuk merelakannya.'_ Tapi setelah itu, suara hatinya akan berkata _'Sakura, hanya sedikit lagi. Tunggulah sedikit lagi. Tidak mengapa ia tidak datang hari ini. Masih ada esok. Tunggulah lagi esok hari. Kamu tahu dia pasti juga merindukanmu.'_ Dan akhirnya Sakura berakhir dengan menangis di tepi Sungai Meguro.

Sampai kemarin, Sakura masih meyakini apa yang ia lakukan. Ia masih percaya sepenuhnya orang itu akan datang kembali. Ia masih marah pada Ino karena seenaknya bicara tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa malam berikutnya ia malah duduk di dalam kedai ramen murahan yang sempit dan sumpek. Bersama Ino. Menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Asyiik. Aku sudah lama sekali sebenarnya ingin mencoba makan di sini. Tapi yaa… kau tahu lah. Kalau ada yang melihat seorang Yamanaka Ino masuk ke tempat seperti ini, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Tapi karena kau juga ikut, aku yakin itu tak masalah."

Ino, yang sibuk memukul tepi meja dengan sumpit di tangannya, menatap seisi kedai ramen itu dengan sorot tertarik. Baru sejam yang lalu saat Sakura muncul dan tiba-tiba memeluknya, Ino langsung berubah ceria seperti biasanya. Sakura bahkan tidak perlu mengucapkan satu patah kata maaf pun tapi Ino sudah memaafkannya dan bersikap biasa. Mungkin benar apa yang Naruto ucapkan, teman itu segalanya di atas cinta. Ino bahkan tidak banyak tanya saat Sakura mengajaknya ke sini.

"Eh, hei hei Sakura. Coba lihat itu," Ino menarik-narik tangan Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Naruto cukup kelihatan keren juga dari sini." Ujar Ino sambil menangkupkan tangan dan melempar tatapan memuja pada Naruto yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan di sudut lain tempat itu. Sepertinya karena sifat cerianya Naruto jadi disenangi pelanggan.

"Biasa saja." Balas Sakura acuh.

"Hei. Aku serius ingin tahu bagaimana caranya kamu bisa kenal dengan cowok keren seperti dia." Ino menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ah… itu." Tentu saja Sakura tidak memberi tahu Ino. Kalau tidak ia juga harus diberitahu soal dirinya yang menangis di tepi Sungai Meguro. "Tidak penting. Yang penting itu adalah kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pikir cowok aneh seperti Naruto itu keren?"

"Ya… yah. Dia sering tersenyum sih." Jawab Ino sambil menatap Naruto lagi yang secara kebetulan sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Naruto. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak, berkata 'tunggu sebentar lagi' pada mereka tanpa suara. "Kan! Kan! Kan! Dia itu imut."

"Tadi pas pertama lihat kau bilang cowok itu kumal." Sakura sudah tahu Ino memang sering berubah pikiran soal cowok. Pasti tak lama lagi Ino akan bilang kalau Naruto itu aneh atau apa.

"Yah. Itu kan tadi." Tatapan mata Ino mengikuti Naruto yang menghilang ke balik pintu. "Lalu, apa dia orang yang baik? Apa kamu mau pacaran dengannya?"

"Wo… wo… wo… tunggu dulu!" Sakura langsung menegakkan duduknya. "Kenapa kau pikir aku mau pacaran dengan cowok itu?"

"Kenapa? Kalau dia baik, aku sih setuju saja. Lagipula dia _hot."_

_Hot?_ Sakura menggeleng sekilas. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak sedang ingin pacaran. Aku pacaran hanya iseng saja. Kau mengerti?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin." Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mengalihkan wajah saat menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, dia boleh untukku?"

"Ambil saja."

Ino masih saja menatapnya. Membuat Sakura benar-benar risih. "Apa sih?" katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ino menggeleng kemudian tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan mengambilnya."

"Hah?" Sakura bingung dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, Naruto sudah datang membawa dua mangkuk ramen yang mengepul.

"Ini dia, silahkan." Kata Naruto ramah sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen itu dihadapan Sakura dan Ino. "Selamat dinikmati." Ia tersenyum lebar—Ino balas tersenyum manis sekali sampai membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Oh iya. Tenang saja, seperti janjiku semalam, ini gratis." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura.

"_Nee,_ Naruto-kun!" Ino menarik apron putih Naruto. "Jam berapa kamu selesai kerja?"

"Eh?" Naruto melirik ke jam tangan berwarna kuning yang mencolok di pergelangan tangannya. "Kira-kira dua jam lagi. Sekitar jam sepuluh. Kenapa?"

Mata Ino berbinar seketika. "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita pergi main ya? Kami akan tunggu kamu di dekat palang besi di sana itu. Kamu tahu kan tempatnya?"

"Oh. Ya, aku tahu."

"Ino!" Sakura melempar tatapan memperingatkan tapi diabaikan oleh temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bekerja!" Ino memberikan satu senyuman manis lagi pada Naruto sebelum cowok itu undur diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" salak Sakura pada Ino yang mulai makan dengan santainya. Ino hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Love mission."_ Ucap Ino dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah. Diam dan makan saja. Ayo, ayo. Ramen ini enak sekali loh!" Ino menyodorkan sumpit pada Sakura.

_Ck._ Sakura hanya mendengus dan mulai makan.

.

.

.

"Temanmu itu manis ya." Kata Naruto pada Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya, satu tangannya melambai pada Ino yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Mereka baru selesai main—yang aslinya hanya ngobrol-ngobrol gak jelas di depan kedai ramen.

"Hm." Sakura hanya mendengus dan berbalik. Yah, Naruto memang sepertinya punya kecenderungan berpikir serba positif. Ia tidak tahu saja seperti apa Ino itu.

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Mau apa kau?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukannya katamu tadi kau tinggal bersama paman pemilik kedai ramen itu?"

"Oh? Jadi ternyata kamu mendengarkan obrolanku dengan Ino ya?" Naruto tersenyum geli. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

"Kau minta kupukul ya?" gertak Sakura.

"Hei, Nona, kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu itu." Naruto menaikkan tangan secara refleks.

"Sana pergi." Usir Sakura lagi.

"Loh, aku kan hanya jalan. Memangnya salah?"

"Kau mengikutiku!"

"Kata siapa aku mengikutimu?" Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar. "Wah, ge-er sekali kamu."

Sakura biasanya sudah melemparkan sebelah sepatunya jika bertemu cowok tak tahu diri macam Naruto itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak melakukannya. Mungkin karena ia merasa bersalah saat melihat cowok itu banjir keringat saat bekerja tadi dan jalannya sedikit pincang.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kamu mengekorku." Kata Sakura lagi saat mereka berjalan makin jauh, hampir sampai ke Sungai Meguro yang searah dengan rumah Sakura.

"Hehe." Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Pulang saja sana."

"Aku cuma mau memastikan saja kalau kamu tidak akan menangis seperti orang gila di tepi sungai seperti kemarin-kemarin."

"Kemarin-kemarin? Memangnya kapan kau melihatku menangis?"

"Kemarin, lalu kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarin kemarin kemarinnya lagi." Jawab Naruto polos. "Kamu suka sekali menangis ya?"

Sakura mendengus. Pertanyaan Naruto itu kelewat bodoh. Mana ada orang yang suka menangis? "Tidak. Aku akan langsung pulang hari ini." Kata Sakura. Mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan Sungai Meguro sekarang.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"HEI BODOH!" Sakura menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap Naruto. "Kamu itu harusnya pulang! Tidur saja di rumah dan kompres kakimu itu! Memangnya kakimu itu terbuat dari baja? Memangnya kau tidak capek seharian mondar-mandir di kedai ramen tadi?!"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap. Bola mata birunya terlihat bingung karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengomelinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum konyolnya terpampang.

"Wah? Kamu mencemaskanku? Manis sekali…"

"UGHH!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Makanya pulang sekarang!"

"Adu-du-du-duh…" Naruto berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Nona, kamu bisa tidak, jangan memukulku dulu? Badanku masih belum pulih benar tahu."

Sakura yang baru sadar sudah menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Naruto langsung ikut berjongkok. "A-a-ah… apa sakit sekali? Sakit sekali ya?"

Baru saja Sakura merasa bersalah dan bersimpati, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjulurkan lidahnya di depan wajah Sakura. "Hanya bercanda. Aku mana mungkin sakit hanya karena jitakan seperti itu saja?" lalu cowok itu berlari meninggalkan Sakura sambil tertawa keras.

"Hei! Cowok bodooohhh!"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah awal pertemuan si gadis musim semi dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. Naruto memang cerewet sekali, tapi tidak semua omongan cowok itu lelucon saja. Kadang Sakura dibuatnya mati kutu tiap kali dikomentari. Entah tentang sikapnya, entah tentang cara bicaranya atau kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sakura lainnya. Awalnya Sakura selalu marah, bahkan tak jarang menimpuk cowok itu dengan semua benda yang bisa digapainya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa capek sendiri. Ia sepertinya harus mencari cara lain untuk melepaskan parasit bermata biru itu darinya. Butuh lebih dari lemparan dan omelan untuk mengusir seorang Uzumaki. Ia mengekor Sakura kemana-mana. Bahkan tepi Sungai Meguro bukan lagi miliknya seorang.

Seperti malam ini.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengekornya pulang ke rumah. Ia mungkin hanya penasaran karena Sakura tidak pernah mengizinkannya mengantar gadis itu pulang, tak peduli selarut apa malam saat itu. Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk-duduk di pematang sungai sambil melakukan hal yang mungkin sangat tidak penting untuk dilakukan saat itu : membuat origami.

"Apa ini sudah benar?" Naruto menunjukkan kertas bekas pembukus jajanan yang dipungutnya dari lantai kedai ramen. Kertas itu sekarang sudah tertekuk sedemikian rupa meski belum begitu jelas bentuknya.

"Kau mau buat apa sih?" Sakura bingung sendiri melihat hasil karya Naruto.

"Kodok."

"Kodok macam apa ini?" ejek Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ditatapnya wajah polos di hadapannya sebelum mengambil kertas itu dan memperbaiki lipatannya. Dan dalam sekejap mata, kertas itu sudah berpindah lagi ke tangan Naruto dalam bentuk kodok yang lebih bagus.

"Waahhh…" seperti bocah, Naruto menatap takjub origami di tangannya. "Kamu pintar juga ya membuat yang begini."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tangannya kembali sibuk melipat-lipat kertas di tangannya. Di dekatnya, sudah ada satu bunga kertas dan satu bangau kertas berukuran kecil. Meski terlihat sepele, sulit bagi Naruto untuk menirunya.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka membuat yang seperti ini?"

Mata Sakura masih pada origaminya. "Eh… itu. Dulu—" Sakura membetulkan lipatan yang salah, kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Aku sering bermain dengan tetanggaku. Kami biasa buat origami… biasanya sih aku yang buat. Soalnya tangannya…"

Seolah tersadar dari sesuatu, Sakura terbelalak dan berhenti bicara. Tentu saja Naruto jadi penasaran.

"Kenapa? Tangannya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Sakura berdecak cukup keras sebelum mengabaikan Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Hei. Kenapa sih? Ada apa? Kenapa diam?" Dan tentu saja si cerewet Naruto tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Tapi kali itu Sakura berniat bungkam sepenuhnya.

"Hei!" Sakura masih tidak menggubris. Matanya tetap terpaku ke origaminya yang sudah hampir selesai. "Apa karena anak itu?"

Seketika gerakan tangan Sakura berhenti dan tatapannya tajam menikam biru jernih di sebelahnya. "Anak? Anak siapa?"

"Kata Ino—"

"Ino sialan!" umpat Sakura rendah sambil melempar origami di tangannya.

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Jadi benar ya?"

"Apanya yang benar?" Sakura menggertakkan gigi.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat seolah Sakura sejenis ramen modifikasi yang paling baru. Jengah diperhatikan begitu, Sakura melempar pandangannya ke sungai di bawah sana.

"Tidak apa-apa sih kalau menurutku." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba setelah ia diam cukup lama. "Dan Ino bilang begitu karena dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kamu terlalu keras kepala?"

Sakura tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana Ino bercerita tentang masa lalunya pada Naruto, tapi yang jelas ia tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku."

Kepala Sakura menoleh cepat, siap menatap biru jernih itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh peringatan miliknya. Tapi ia tertegun saat tak ditemuinya wajah konyol di sana. Hanya tatapan serius dari cowok berambut pirang yang kini malah menghujam matanya.

"Ini jadi urusanku," Naruto menggantung ucapannya. "Karena ini kamu."

Angin bertiup cukup kencang, mengacak helai pink rambut Sakura yang panjang sebahu. Sementara itu bibirnya seolah terkunci, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Otaknya pun sibuk berpikir. Kode kah? Atau hanya sekedar candaan?

Emerald dan biru jernih itu terus bertatapan untuk sekitar lima detik berikutnya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menemukan kesadarannya dan menatap sungai di bawahnya yang mengalir tenang.

"Sakura."

_Tolong. Tolong jangan panggil namaku. _Sakura memejamkan mata.

"Aku ingin membantumu."

_Jangan… aku tidak mau…_

"Sakura."

_Tolong—_

"Sakura."

_—jangan panggil hatiku._

Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghindari Naruto selama seminggu setelahnya. Ia baru berniat menemui cowok itu lagi setelah Ino merongrongnya tanpa henti.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kapan lagi kamu bisa menemukan cowok sebaik dia?"

"Ino…" Sakura memijat pelipisnya karena ia terserang migrain mendadak begitu Ino mulai bicara. "Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak ingin pacaran. Dia juga bukan tipeku, dia itu aneh dan membosankan." Sakura menyelimuti dirinya lagi dengan selimut tebal bermotif bunga sakura.

Dengan gemas, Ino menarik selimut itu. "Heh! Kalau kau tak juga bangun, aku akan menyeretmu!"

"Ck! Diamlah." Sakura bersiap menarik selimutnya lagi. Tapi Ino menahannya. Terjadi aksi tarik-menarik selimut sebelum akhirnya Ino mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Naruto—dia akan pergi." Seketika Sakura menghentikan tarikannya. "Besok dia akan pergi. Liburan musim panas sudah tinggal sebentar jadi dia sudah tidak akan _part-time_ di kedai ramen itu lagi."

Sakura masih juga terdiam maka Ino pun malanjutkan bicaranya. "Sekali ini saja Sakura. Tolong. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Sudah hampir lima tahun! Itu sudah cukup!" Ino menyibak selimut Sakura. "Sekarang pergi dan temui Naruto. Dan aku bersumpah kalau kau tidak pergi atau melepasnya begitu saja, aku akan mencekikmu!"

Dan begitulah. Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya tapi sekarang Sakura sudah duduk di pematang Sungai Meguro. Sedangkan Naruto sedang memunggunginya sambil melempar batu-batu kecil ke tengah sungai. Batu itu menyentuh permukaan sungai dua-tiga kali sebelum tenggelam ke dasarnya.

"Wow. Ini seru juga." Seru cowok itu gembira. "Ayo Sakura, kau coba juga!" Cowok itu mengacungkan sebuah batu tapi Sakura hanya menatapnya datar. Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan aksi sok cerianya itu. Sakura juga tahu sejak awal cowok itu hanya berpura-pura ceria seperti biasa. Tapi ia bisa melihat jelas binar mata birunya sedikit redup.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menghempaskan tubuh di sebelah Sakura. "Syukurlah. Kupikir kau sangat marah sampai tak mau menemuiku lagi." Gumamnya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku izin mengambil origamimu ya untuk kenang-kenangan?"

Sakura masih juga diam. Dia tidak perlu memberi izin apa-apa. Yang ia ingin tahu sekarang adalah, apa Naruto akan benar-benar pergi?

"Bagus sekali loh. Temanku saja sampai kagum melihatnya. Jadi kuberi satu untuknya." Naruto bicara lagi. "Kapan-kapan, aku mau diajari cara membuatnya."

_Kapan-kapan…_ entah berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga tiba 'kapan-kapan' itu. Dari cara bicaranya, entah mengapa Sakura merasa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

"Temanku juga, katanya ingin belajar buat bunga kertas seperti yang kamu buat itu…"

Sakura hanya menatap kosong ke depan, tanpa ada keinginan menyela ucapan Naruto yang tidak jelas seperti biasa.

"Aahhh…" Didengarnya cowok itu mendesah. "Musim panas sudah berakhir ya…"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk lututnya semakin erat saat angin kencang bertiup ke arah mereka. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tak tenang. Mungkin aneh baginya untuk merasa begini, tapi ia sangat sedih hingga pandangannya mengabur.

"Nanti, kita sudah tidak bisa main lagi ya…"

"Juga tidak bisa duduk-duduk di sini lagi…"

"Mungkin aku akan sibuk terus sepanjang tahun ajaran. Haha. Habisnya aku tidak pintar sih, jadi harus banyak belajar…"

_Alasan…_ Sakura sudah tidak mau mendengar apa-apa. Tiap kali Naruto membuka mulutnya, cowok itu membuat lubang kosong di dada Sakura—yang entah muncul sejak kapan—semakin lebar. Ia membiarkan cowok itu tetap bicara hanya karena ia tidak ingin Naruto segera menghilang.

Lagi. Seperti orang itu.

Naruto sepertinya sudah tak tahan. Ia sadar Sakura sejak tadi murung dan hanya diam. Tapi Naruto merasa, memaksa cewek itu bicara juga tidak ada gunanya. Jadi ia ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang juga sebelum Sakura malah pergi meninggalkannya seperti waktu itu.

"Sakura," panggilnya. "Aku minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu." Naruto melirik sekilas cewek di sampingnya. Wajahnya yang sedikit tersembunyi terlihat datar tanpa emosi. Emerald-nya memantulkan warna air sungai yang berwarna oranye keemasan. "Haha. Aku memang cowok yang tidak peka." Sakura masih diam juga. Jadi mungkin memang benar ini saatnya.

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin memaksamu." Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menarik dan menggenggam tangan Sakura—mau tak mau membuat si empunya tangan menoleh padanya. Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin kamu masih butuh waktu. Tak apa. Aku juga masih punya banyak waktu. Mungkin lain kali, saat kita bertemu lagi." Naruto melempar pandangannya ke sungai di bawah. "Mungkin saat itu kamu bisa melihatku."

Pipi Sakura merasa hangat dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh ke atas pipinya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Naruto sudah bangkit dan menariknya serta. Segera saja Sakura menghapus air mata itu sebelum Naruto melihatnya.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus pulang dan mengejar kereta." Cengiran bodohnya yang biasa sudah kembali. "Kau juga lebih baik pulang. Tidak baik seorang cewek sendirian di sini." Naruto menarik Sakura untuk mendaki pematang, menuju jalan di atas.

Begitu mereka tiba di atas, tidak ada yang bicara. Begitupula Naruto. Dia hanya memandangi Sakura yang menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat pendiam hari ini." Bisik si pirang itu. "Tapi, aku lebih suka kamu yang biasa." Tambahnya kemudian. "Ah, ini—" Naruto merogoh saku _jersey_-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah origami berbentuk kincir angin. "—Untukmu." Ia mengulurkan origami itu.

Dengan ragu, Sakura meraihnya dari tangan Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sementara tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh cowok itu terasa lembab dan hangat. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya nyaris tanpa suara. Sebenarnya tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis.

"Nah," Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal."

Cowok itu merunduk ke dekat telinga Sakura saat mengucapkannya. _Sayonara…_ lantas perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung menatap jemarinya yang terlepas dari genggaman hangat Naruto.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana. Dengan tangan memegang origami di tangan dan rambut menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat angin berhembus. Di kejauhan, Naruto mengangkat tangan seolah melambaikan salam perpisahan lagi. Dan saat itu, air mata yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi oleh Sakura, jatuh. Menetes ke atas origami di tangannya.

"_Ikanaide—"_

_—Jangan pergi…_

Baru satu langkah Sakura berlari, ia langsung berhenti saat tiba-tiba semua ucapannya pada Ino terlintas di pikirannya.

_'Aku hanya ingin membunuh waktu saja'_

_ 'Aku tidak sedang ingin pacaran'_

_ 'Dia aneh…'_

Langkah Sakura benar-benar terhenti. Air matanya berjatuhan.

"Aku…"—_tidak mungkin mengejarnya._

Sakura sudah mendapat kesempatannya dan dia menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena terlalu keras kepala. Dengan penuh penyesalan, Sakura jatuh terduduk di atas jalan. Napasnya tersendat.

Harusnya Sakura mendengarkan ucapan Ino. Harusnya Sakura merelakan 'dia'. Harusnya Sakura berani mengakui perasaannya sendiri yang telah berubah di musim panas ini. Harusnya Sakura tidak pernah melepas tangan itu.

Mungkin. Mungkin kesempatan itu akan datang lagi. Sakura berjanji jika saat itu tiba, saat Naruto datang lagi ke hidupnya, Sakura tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

Ya.

Nanti.

'_Kapan-kapan…'_

Sekali lagi, Sakura menangis di tepi Sungai Meguro.

Satu tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Sakura terpaku di tempat melihat orang yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam SMA, dia kelihatan lebih bersih dan juga lebih tinggi. Di tangannya ada tas sekolah berwarna hitam dan selembar kertas.

Dalam beberapa hal, Naruto banyak berubah. Tapi biru jernih itu masih sama seperti yang Sakura ingat terakhir kali. Air matanya seolah ingin tumpah saat itu juga. Namun ia merasakan bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Selama setahun ini Sakura juga sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan saat mereka bertemu lagi. Mungkin ia akan meminta maaf atau meminta Naruto untuk tidak pergi lagi. Tapi saat sekarang mereka berhadapan, tak ada yang bisa diucapkannya selain nama orang itu.

"Naruto…" panggilnya lemah—penuh kelegaan.

Akhirnya, musim panas itu datang kembali.

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu *Long Kiss Good Bye – HALCALI. Jadi mungkin lebih cocok dibilang Songfic ya? Kalo ada yang punya lagunya, disarankan sekalian di dengerin pas baca plus transletan lagunya juga.

Maaf lama di-update. sebenarnya karena pulsa modem yang abis sih... padahal ceritanya udah lama kelar.

Thank's for reading ^^. Mind to review?


End file.
